Communicating video content in a terminal server session may be inefficient as the relatively large amount of data, forming the video content, may be frequently updated along with other visual content. For instance, video data may be refreshed and communicated with the other screen content such as text. The additional content may be communicated with the video content even though the additional content may not change at the same rate as the video content.